(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light weight, flexible seeding sheet. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reticulate sheet having an adhesively coated side onto which are attached grain or other vegetation seeds and fertilizer particles uniformly distributed, suitable for use on residential yards, and for seeding soils subject to erosion.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Woven cloth, such as natural burlap, has been used for seeding and erosion control usually by covering over newly-seeded areas. Under a burlap cover seedlings get off to a vigorous start by holding moisture, and providing shade for seedlings. In this practice, much work is left to the consumer: fight types of seeds and fertilizers must be selected and uniformly distributed over the ground before a burlap cover is laid over. Even with the use of a seed/fertilizer spreader, uniformity of seed and fertilizer distribution is rarely achieved. Consumers will certainly prefer a product that takes the guess-work out of seeding or repairing of their lawns.
Carpet-like soil covers have been used in the past for variety of purposes including seeding. None of the seeding sheet products described in the prior an deals directly with all the concerns of residential consumers whose requirements for a seeding sheet mainly relate to its ease of use, ease of transportation, ease of handling and cutting to shape, low cost, and its low weight. Additional requirements such as uniform distribution of seeds, fertilizers and other additives, ability of the seeding sheet to prevent soil erosion on slopes, to provide a cover under which seeds can germinate without being picked by birds, and to preserve moisture are provided by the seeding sheets and the like described in the prior art.
A peat paper for use as a soil-improving material in connection with planting and weed control has been described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,880 by Fjeldsa. The paper consists of peat fibers, cellulose fibers and a bonding agent. Cellulose fibers in form of a sheet or webb support loose peat fibers which are dry bonded to the cellulose fibers. The peat paper may contain additives such as hormones, fertilizers, chemicals, or seeds. Such seeding papers, as described in the subject patent, are too thick to be cut easily by an ordinary pair of scissors, and have a relatively loose peat layer in the middle which, despite the intended simplicity, makes this product somewhat difficult to handle.
A mat-like lawngrass, described by Knop and Van Banning in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,031, comprises of a layer of mineral fibers cross-linked to one another by cured binding agent and treated by hydrophilic wetting agent. This is a growth medium into which roots of a plant can penetrate in a controlled manner.
Sakate, Shibata, Tamura, and Tsuyama in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,231 describe a net for encouraging the growth of vegetation on the slope of a ground surface. The net consisting of tape-like wefts and warps for achieving a desired texture of geometrical slots less than the width of the wefts and a thin cotton sheet adhered to the net, the cotton sheet having desired seeds and fertilizers adhered thereto. Here, the net with an elaborate and specific architecture provides a certain texture for seeds to germinate through, and mountain and valley portions in the sheet for prevention of erosion on slopes. Fabrication of such a net should be an added cost which may not be desired by a residential customer who simply wants to seed his/her backyard regardless of the seeding texture (geometry).
Kaneko, et. al., in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,625 describe a seeding and seedling growing sheet for growing of grain, vegetables, and the like. The sheet comprising an adhesive agent layer on a sheet-like base material, wherein the adhesive agent layer contains a powdery ferromagnetic substance to promote growth at germination. Seeds may be placed on the adhesive agent coated face of the sheet, and the adhesive sheet may be placed on a mat or a seedling growing bed to germinate seeds and grow seedlings.
Loads in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,388 describes a method of growing grass in which grass seeds are mixed with a rooting medium and distributed over a reticulate structure such as a plastic mesh. An impermeable layer in the reticulate structure prevents the grass roots from extending downward and thereby causes the roots to bind the structure together to form a thin grass bearing lamina. Thus, Loads provides a sheet structure in which to germinate and grow seedlings before the sheet structure is transported and laid in its final earth surface destination.
None of the above prior art examples provide the simplicity, therefore the low product cost, of the present invention. While they may provide useful applications, none are as suited for use by the residential customer as the present invention is. Most provide a seed containing sheet, yet some are too elaborate and are thus costly (such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,231 and 5,097,625), and others (such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,283,880 and 3,863,388, and 5,009,031) provide structures that would be difficult to cut with a pair of ordinary household scissors, and more difficult to transport than the seeding sheet provided by the present invention.